Life Is Too Short To Last Long
by Dajypop
Summary: "If you loved me, you'd pull the trigger."
1. Life Is Too Short To Last Long

**Title:** Life Is Too Short To Last Long  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** Butters' Room  
 **Pairing:** Kenny McCormick/Butters Stotch  
 **Characters:** Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch  
 **Genre:** Drama/Romance  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 295  
 **Type of Work:** Drabble, Part one in the Life Is Too Short To Last Long series  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Major Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Ideologically Sensitive, Assissted Suicide, Gay, Slash, Yaoi, High School Ages  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Summary:** "If you loved me, you'd pull the trigger."

 **AN:** So, this piece is mainly for the Fanfiction-Friends Weekly Writing Prompt on Deviantart. This week's prompt was _emotion_. It's going to be accompanied by a comic made by my boyfriend, Todd, when he gets around to it. ouo Anyway, this is also a bit of vent, I think.

I've been having some upsets lately, but I think I'll be alright. I've got a few ideas for pieces to follow this one to make it a little happier.

 **Life Is Too Short To Last Long** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Come on, Butters, it's not all that hard." Kenny's voice was soft, coaxing, as he helped the quivering blond before him raise his arms, adjusting the barrel of the gun so that the cold metal pressed into his forehead. The smaller male couldn't seem to hold back his tears, sniffling uselessly as they flowed down his chees and dripped off his chin. "I want you to do it."

It was odd enough that the hood was missing from his lover's face, Butters figured, but the fact that he wanted him to _shoot him_ was just too much. His arms quaked as he let the other cock the handgun for him, and he shook his head.

"K-Kenny, I…. I-I, I can't…" He tried, feeling strong fingers placing his hand so that he could properly pull the trigger, hopefully without any kickback.

"If you loved me, you'd pull the trigger." _I'll be back, anyway._

"Bu-but I do love you!"

"Then pull the-"

There wasn't time for him to egg the other on. Butters pulled the trigger with a loud sob that was drowned out by the loud yell of the bullet exiting the chamber. The gun clacked as it fell to the floor, and Kenny's body falling only seemed to call his own to the floor. Gasping and sobbing louder behind his hands, the blue-eyed blond sat back on his haunches for what felt like forever, before he knew what needed to be done. This wouldn't be the first of Kenny's funerals he'd ever been to, and a certain kind of numbness settled into every fibre of his being as he moved to heft the gangly teen before him and drag him to Stark's Pond. It was late enough, nobody would question him.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed! It was fun to write. ouo


	2. Breathe Me In

**Title:** Breathe Me In  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** Stark's Pond  
 **Pairing:** Kenny McCormick/Butters Stotch  
 **Characters:** Butters Stotch, Kenny McCormick  
 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 245  
 **Type of Work:** Drabble, Part two of the Life Is Too Short To Last Long series  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Death, Burial  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** "I love you."

 **AN:** So, this is a companion piece to Life Is Too Short To Last Long. I had started this before I wrote it, actually, but it sounded like a better sequel piece. I'm really happy with these short little things, and I don't really know why. Either way, here we go!

 **Breathe Me In** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Absent tears leaked down his cheeks, but there was nothing but a thick sort of numbness in his chest, at this point. The funerals had grown smaller and smaller with every death that Kenny had over the years, though there was always at least one person attending; Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

This time around, the funeral was only Butters, who slumped down to sit after putting Kenny's body to rest. He spent his time weaving orange and teal ribbons in a fancy pattern around a wooden cross he'd made, sitting at Their Rock near the edge of Stark's Pond. It was too hard to think about, too difficult to imagine that his favorite jacket was covered in blood and resting on the other's body beneath the dirt. He had been the cause of Kenny's death, and while it was still sinking in, he found himself hoping, waiting, desperate for his lover to come out of nowhere and cup his hands over his eyes and ask 'guess who?'

Of course, it never came.

Instead, the temperature dropped the longer he sat there, and after he'd placed the ribbon over hastily prepared cross, he just sunk down into the snow. Tears renewed the tracks down his cheeks as he felt his shoulders shake, sobs leaving him unable to breathe.

"I'm so sorry." He managed, voice cracking as he fell forward, lining himself up against the other's grave and hugging the ground as best he could. "I love you."

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Another little piece, hopefully the next one will be longer. I have decided this is a three-part piece, and I want to capture different emotions in each of them.


	3. Here We Are At The Scene Of The Crime

**Title:** Here We Are At The Scene Of The Crime  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** Stark's Pond, Butters' Bathroom  
 **Pairing:** Kenny McCormick/Butters Stotch  
 **Characters:** Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Stuart Stotch, Linda Stotch  
 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 539  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Part Three of the Life Is Too Short To Last Long series  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Rebirth, Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Nudity, Fluff  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** "How could I forget?!"

 **AN:** Alright, here's the final piece to this little series. ouo I hope you guys are as stoked about it as I am! This will show my desire for a happy ending, I think. xD Anyway, here we go~

 **Here We Are At The Scene Of The Crime** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Nobody knew when Butters fell asleep, curled up by the makeshift grave marker he'd made, but the fact of the matter was that he was not covered in a thin dusting of fresh snow. The crunch of the fresh powder beneath his thin shoes didn't even wake the smaller male, who shivered above the majority of the snow. He couldn't be bothered to wake, it seemed, even as familiar hands dusted him off and hefted him close. His body was so cold it gave Kenny's last body a run for its money, and as Kenny shook his head and hummed to himself, he carried the boy in his arms back to his own home.

Both Stuart and Linda were gone to Vegas for something or another, leaving the Stotch residence's only occupant their darling son. A song wafted from Kenny's lips as he hummed and sang in bits and pieces, undressing his nearly blue lover and getting him into a warm bath. It wasn't until he was halfway through massaging feeling into the other's limbs that those blue eyes fluttered open and he finally gasped.

"Kenny!"

"No one else." Offered the orange-clad blond, leaning in to kiss the other's lips, effectively stopping the litany of verbiage that was no-doubt on the way. All words died on his tongue the second they were together, and he finally reached up and tugged the other in for more contact. Laughter, warm and inviting, left the taller male as he winked, pulling away, "Let me get undressed first, then I'll join you."

"A-alright, Kenny." Came the coy reply, Butters pulling one hand up to his lips to feel the tingle that seemed prevalent there, now. Sighing a bit as he watched the other undress, he gasped softly at the little, impromptu strip tease he seemed to be getting. Worried, he threw his eyes to the window.

"It's Saturday, hot lips." Kenny nearly purred, licking his lips, "They won't be back until Monday, so we have the day to ourselves." A smile on both of their lips brought Kenny back to the tub, climbing in and holding his lover close.

"I love you." Butters murmured, pressed up against his chest, finally feeling safe again, "But don't e-ever do that to me again." Pout present, he knocked his fist against his lover's shoulder, looking up with large eyes.

"Don't worry." Came the chuckled reply, "I needed to… Make sure you remembered."

"How could I forget?!" Sitting up and putting all of his weight on Kenny's chest, he frowned, "I _shot_ you!"

"People have killed me in worse ways and forgot." Looking away, the taller blond shook his head, "Even my best friends forget. But… You never do. I wanted to make sure."

"I always worry about you… I remember you because nobody remembers me, either." Or, at least, that was what he'd always figured. Kenny's lips quirked up at that, and he pulled the smaller blond in for another kiss.

"I worry about you, too, Butterscotch. You fell asleep in the snow, you know better."

"I missed you."

"I love you, too, Butters." To see the way his face scrunched up when he laughed was enough to make him relax, "I always will."

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** And, there we have it! This series is done, now, and I'm really happy to have gotten it done. 8D I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
